


A Birthday Surprise

by JackHarknessLover



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackHarknessLover/pseuds/JackHarknessLover
Summary: Jack plans a quite night in for Ianto's birthday.





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but I hope you like it anyway.

Ianto was standing outside the door of his apartment with his arm around his boss’s waist. His boss - Jack reached out his right arm and placed his hand on the door. “Wait” Jack said turning to Ianto “before you go in close your eyes”

“Why?” asked Ianto “Last time you asked me to do that I opened them and you were standing naked, the look on the old lady’s face from the table next to us -” he was cut of by Jack’s chuckle as he remembered the story.

“That was certainly interesting to explain to both her and the police but look around, do you see any old lady’s?” Jack inquired.

Ianto had to nod his head as he turned viewing the street he lived on. There was in fact not a soul in sight. “Okay you're good.” he said and closed his eyes.

Jack opened the door and led Ianto by his hand all the way through his apartment until he reached his living room.

“You can open them again” Jack said.

Ianto opened his eyes, blinking as the sunlight hit them through the window that he was standing opposite from. There was nothing in the room that had been changed, there were no flowers or a scatter of hearts spread along the floor, there was nothing too romantic. That wasn’t Jack’s style. Instead what there was, was an open pizza box laying on the coffee table and a pile of dvd’s.

“What’s this?” Ianto asked glancing at Jack who was still standing behind him a grin playing across his face.

“It’s a date, a birthday date.” Jack crossed the room and made himself comfy on the sofa.

“You didn’t have to, I never even told anyone it was my birthday” Ianto said feeling flustered.

“You didn’t have to tell me. At first I wanted to plan something special, you know go all romantic but then I thought, we spend our whole lives doing the big stuff, I mean we deal with aliens for a living and that’s when I thought that you might appreciate a quiet evening in and besides I have all your favourites.” Jack said gesturing to the pile of dvds.

He did indeed. Ianto rummaged through them picking out the one’s he hadn’t seen in awhile. There was the original Star Wars trilogy and even the newest James Bond movie. Ianto picked it up, showing the title to Jack. “How did you get this? It’s not even out yet?”

“I’ve got friends in high places.” he said sounding mysterious. Ianto laughed and went to sit next to his boyfriend.

“Considering I never expected anyone to do anything for my birthday this means a lot.” Ianto said leaning in closer to Jack.  
“You have no idea how much you mean to me Ianto Jones” Jack whispered as Ianto pressed his lips to him and kissed him.


End file.
